


Have Hope

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Elladan and Elrohir are little shits are you surprised, Gen, Minor Celebrían/Elrond, Parent Elrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Hebo estel, have hope.Surely someone would take that literally at least once?A random one-shot that popped into my head.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Elladan & Elrohir, Aragorn | Estel & Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel, Aragorn | Estel & Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Have Hope

It was the day Celebrían had left. Always, Elrond had the day off and spent it quietly, as did most people. She had been dearly loved by all, and this day was rarely unmarked by pervading gloom among the elves. Even the annoyingly upbeat ones who normally stayed in the trees like so many birds and sang annoying songs constantly were quiet today. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that his latest and youngest foster-son had not gotten the message. Instead he had gotten into trouble, quite literally considering the amount of muck that covered the four year old, and dragged Elladan and Elrohir with him. 

So instead of spending the day with a bottle of Dorwinion and walking back through his memories of the centuries spent with his wife, he was sat behind his desk with three wet, dirty and unrepentant sons before him. 

"Will you kindly tell me exactly _why_ you thought it necessary to _jump in_ after your brother rather than keeping your heads and _lifting him out of the pool_ like the seasoned warriors I know you to be?" 

Elladan and Elrohir's grins slid off their faces like so much melting wax. "We uh...didn't think of it." Elrond put his head in his hands.

"Why." His voice was muffled as he addressed absolutely no one with his plea, least of all Eru. "Was I given the three most idiotic, hot-headed, thick-skulled sons in all of Arda. Elros and I were never this bad and we were _kidnapped_ by the people who slaughtered our family." 

Erestor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as his sons looked a little guilty. "Hebo estel, hir nin. Estel at least will grow out of it."

A scuffle was all the warning that Elrond had before a wet and delighted four year old was thrust onto his lap by two grinning peredhil. "Yeah Ada, hebo Estel."

*******************

Lindir groaned the wrong note yet again. He would never get the piece right. "I give up." He announced moodily to no one in particular. "It's hopeless."

His harp was whipped out of his hands, and a grinning human child placed in it's stead. "Hebo Estel Lindir!" Came a chorus from a pair of smirking twins.

*****************

"No! Damn it!" Erestor hurried to close the window as a stray breeze whisked his papers here there and everywhere. He turned around to see a solemn faced Estel sitting on the pile of paperwork. 

"Hebo Estel Erestor." Said the twins and bounced off cackling. 

Erestor regretted the day that he spoke those ill-thought words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly welcome 😉


End file.
